Lukier High School
by Underground star
Summary: this is another Lukier but they are in school and Luke has a secret behind those snake bites of his...
1. Chapter 1

**Another High School fan-fiction but this time it's another Lukier **

**Hope you enjoy Nikki xXx**

LUKE'S POV

(Lucas)

I walked into school as everyday, today was nothing special, I smiled to myself remembering that I had music first "oh yeah" I whispered under my voice,

"Emo Fag, Emo Fag" some dick heads where chanting as I walked past, "yeah what of it?" I shouted back "oh someone's getting defensive" one laughed, I just carried on walking to my class `_now I have no friends so there is no one I have to wait for` _I thought to myself.

I pushed open the double doors to the music hall, which is where we practise "right ok everyone quiet, QUIET!" the music teacher shouted "take your seats" he said as a bunch of people came running in.

"Right ok we have a new student today" the teacher declared on stage "bet he is another one of those judgmental cunts" I muttered under my breath "so here singing green day's basket case is Kier Kemp!" I immediately looked up, Green day? I questioned.

Just then a young boy strolled onto stage with brown hair and a skull belt buckled, black skinny jeans and a green day shirt. I smiled to myself `_he is cute`_ I thought to myself, `_so what I'm gay, problem`_ he got out a white guitar with the music playing in the background and began to sing.

`_His voice is beautiful_` I thought to myself "got one for Luke" a popular shouted out and I saw Kier's confused look "fuck off" I hissed. The minute Kier finished singing I clapped, he smiled at me and walked off stage and towards me but a popular slag jumped in front of him "hey I'm Shannon and your pretty cute but you can't sing that it's so emo" he pointed out "you will end up like Luke" she said pointing towards me "thank you for pointing me towards the sort of people who aren't judgmental arse wholes and by the way Green Day is punk you daft bitch".

And with that he walked past her and sat next to me "hey I'm Kier" he said holding out his hand, I took it in mine and shook it "Luke" I informed him and he chuckled "what?" I asked feeling self-conscious "I thought I was the only one with a lip piercing" he pointed towards his chin where a sparkling silver stub was "yeah I got mine done a few weeks ago" I added pointing towards my snake bites "they are pretty cool" he laughed looking at the ground "thanks" I smiled.

"right attention please pick a partner to work with and come up with a cover of a song of your choice" the teacher told us, I looked at Kier "wanna work with me?" I asked "sure, whataya do?" he asked "I sing and scream that is it" I laughed "ahh cool I sing and play guitar" he smiled back_ `I gotta feeling I'm gonna like this guy` _I though.

"So what song do you wanna cover?" he asked once the teacher finally shut up "ummmmmmmmmm" I thought "I don't even know" I replied "how about…" he put his finger to his chin and thought "BOOM!" he shouted "we are gonna do Of mice and men's Second and Sebring" `of mice and men, oh yeah we are gonna get on very well` "perfect, it's a mix of singing for you and screaming for me" I smiled.

"Done and it is one of my favourite songs so I know the cords and all the lyrics" he beamed obviously proud "that's quite sad" I chuckled "shut your feckin mouth" he laughed "sowwy" I smiled "that's ok" he said folding his arms over his chest `_he is so cute when he is annoyed`_ I thought.

I was lost in my thought when Kier shouting "Ahh FUCK" disturbed me! "What's up with you?" I asked "I forgot where I put my guitar" he whispered clearly embarrassed "now that wasn't very clever" I smirked holding back my smile under my long hair "you know I can practically hear your smirk" he pointed out "no I know where it is" he smiled getting up and walking over to the stage "I see it now" I shouted "so do I" he shouted back sarcastically.

"Dude what is your number so I can call you when we need to practise?" I asked, "You expect me to remember my own phone number? FUCK THAT" he laughed "oh and I also play piano" I mentioned "is there a piano in the song?" he asked "I don't even know lolz" I said putting on a chav voice, which made him laugh.

"Get a room" one popular snarled, "what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?" Kier asked turning to look at him "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he spat back "what are you deaf as well as stupid?" he chuckled "Kier leave it" I warned him "do as the faggot says" he replied. I saw Kier clench his hand into a fist so I grabbed it in my own and lead him out of the hall.

"Don't take everything to heart, just ignore them" I told him "well they are just pathetic" he breathed leaning against the wall, "yeah I know that but look at me I just ignore them" I stated shrugging my shoulders "yeah I guess" he replied getting off the wall and walking back to the hall.

"Ahh make out session over" Alex the head of the populars laughed "how did you know were you watching, have something hiding? No wonder your so pale" Kier laughed, "What do you mean?" Alex questioned "I mean there is no light in the closet" he smiled, now by then I was gone, I was pissing myself on the floor crying from laughing to much.

`_Jesus Christ this guy is fucking amazing`_ Alex looked confused "come on Kier, just leave it" I smiled whipping a tear from my eye, "was it really that funny?" he questioned; "yes it was" I smiled bursting out laughing again.

I had the giggles for the rest of the day, I couldn't pass Alex with out laughing `_but since he made a gay joke I guess he can't be gay` _I thought "oh well he is still my friend" I smiled talking to myself.

The rest of the day I spent showing Kier around, talking to Kier, laughing with Kier, basically I spent the rest of the day with Kier and when the bell went at 3:10 I frowned, `_I didn't want to leave him` _"you have my number now" he smiled handing me my phone "how the hell did you get my phone?" I questioned starring wide eyed at him "that's for me to know and you to not know" he smiled as I placed my phone back in my pocket.

Right I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled giving me a hug good bye as he turned and walked home, "yeah see ya" I smiled and turned the opposite way to walk home `_I wonder what is waiting for me at home today`_ I thought. I got home and opened the door "hey faggot, meet anyone? No, obviously look at you, you are repulsive" my drunken father slurred "mmmhmm" I said and began to walk up stairs "get your ass back here" he spat grabbing my shoulder and turning me round, he clenched his fist and hit me right across the face "please, stop" I cried "shut up you faggot" he snarled hitting me again, and again, and again.

When he was done I just lay there and very slowly entering a world of darkness.

**Oh wow what happens to Luke? Please review on what you think so far, many thanks **

**Nikki xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!1one!1111

Kier's point of view!

When I got home I went straight to my room "what a weird day" I laughed to myself, "but that kid is cute" I sighed jumping on to my bed.

I was in thought when my mum's voice called up to me and asked if I wanted dinner "na I'm good" I called down "ok then" she replied, I heard her walk back into the kitchen.

"I wonder if he likes guys…." I trailed off rolling over on my side to look at my green day posters "I'm gonna see what he is up to" I thought looking for my phone `_where the fuck is that?` _I thought "ah it's down stairs" I groaned "I'll get it later" I said closing my eye's "I have got to stop talking to myself" I laughed then fell asleep.

Luke's point of view!

I awoke on the floor just by the stairs bleeding and in pain, I groaned pulling myself up with the handlebars of the stairs and began walking up `_my dad must have gone out`_ I thought because I didn't hear anything in the house.

I got to my room and locked it, jumping on my bed and looking at the number of Green day poster's filling my wall remembering Kier when he sang their song's "perfect" I breathed.

I took out my phone and checked through random shit like twitter, then kik, then Facebook "oh god a friend request probably one of the popular's thinking I would accept just so they could give me shit" I laughed opening it up.

"Oh" I laughed seeing the name `Kier Doran Kier` "his middle name is Doran? That's so cute" I laughed. Accept. I clicked the button and laid back on my bed.

`Hey Kemp I was wondering if ya wanted to go to this awesome little cliff thing after school tomoz, no 1 goes there so it would be peaceful…? ` I sent off the text instantly regretting it `_what if he thinks that's weird that I would want to get him alone` _I thought.

But no about 10 minutes later I finally got a jokey reply `oh does Lukey want me all to himself? I'm flattered ;-)` was what I got back `don't flatter yourself :P but seriously howz about it?` I asked `_but I do want you all to myself` _I thought but then my phone went again `sure sounds great` he replied then I smiled resting my phone on my chest and pulling the blankets over me.

-TIME LAPSE-

When I woke up I checked my phone `missed call from KIER KEMP` my phone said "ahh fuck" I shouted a lot louder then I wanted it too "WHAT?!" my dad shouted up at me "nothing" I replied to him "whatever then fag" he snarled, I just brushed it off and called Kier back.

"Hey Luke, sup?" he asked when he answered "the sky" I laughed "I knew there was a reason I never liked you" he joked "well fuck you then" I laughed "know what do you want?" I asked "oh well some one's on their meriod" he laughed and that made me chuckle "well I was wondering if I should bring a blanket tomorrow for the cliff" "we ain't going on a date" I laughed "no but will it be messy?" he asked `_is this kid serious?`_ I thought "are you sure your not gay?" I laughed "actually since we are friends, I am actually" he said.

`WOW ASDFGHJKL KIER IS GAY ASDFGHJKL` I thought I was so happy I held my breath "hello…?" he asked "oh hi sorry I just zoned out" I chuckled "are you ok with me being gay?" he asked, the seriousness to his voice was unreal, "dude I'm over the moon cause so am I" I smiled I started to feel very giddy and started bouncing in my room "REALLY?" he asked "yeah" I replied "can you meet me at the park, the one with the tyre swing?" he asked "yeah I'll see you in 20 minutes" I said and we both hung up the phone.

`_Ok now what do I wear and how do I cover up my bruised face?`_ I thought "ok well hood and white foundation I guess" I sighed, I applied that and then my eyeliner, put on a green day tee-shirt `because I know he will love it`, black skinny jeans and a hoodie.

Then opened the window and was about to climb out when I remembered "SHOE'S" I shouted climbing back in, putting on my shoes and going back out.

OK WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN LUKE AND KEIR? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Nikki xXx


End file.
